


Your Perfect Eyes

by fancylittlehouses



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylittlehouses/pseuds/fancylittlehouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee AU: Kitty Hudson is none too happy about being forced to the New Directions by her mother, Quinn Fabray. Just because daddy dearest is running the show, it doesn't mean that she has to be a part of the club. In fact, she'd rather NOT join for that very reason. When Marley Weston (who is going by Marley Rose) comes to town, it just complicates her life even more. But little does she realize that while Marley may be sending her life into a tail spin, Marley's mother, Rachel Berry, has already ruined Quinn's. AU Faberry with a sidehelping of other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Perfect Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee nor the characters in this, though the plot is mine. This is my first time writing Faberry in nearly a year, so I hope that it's okay. Story fluctuates between Kitty & Marley and Quinn & Rachel and the intersection of their very complicated lives.

“I still don’t see why I have to do this,” Kitty mutters, leaning her head against the glass of her mother’s new Saturn, wrinkling her nose both at the extreme injustice of this situation that she’s being forced into and the smell of new leather that has been offending her senses for the last ten minutes as her mother drives her to school. Her hand is playing idly with the edge of one of the pleats on her prized Cheerios skirt and she wonders if this is how her mother felt in her sophomore year, right after finding out that she was pregnant with Beth; trapped. Kitty feels like she’s a prisoner and there is nothing that she wants more than to escape. Her mother tried, God bless her, but came full circle, right back to where she started. Kitty loves Quinn, and everyone who has ever paid attention knows that, but she can’t help feel like sometimes, her mother let herself down by not pursuing her dreams. She let them both down.

Kitty’s prospects for getting out of Lima do not seem that great by any stretch of the imagination, no matter how much she might want to leave. The daughter of not one but _two_ schoolteachers, she has never felt like she’s been deprived of anything that she wants, but she is definitely not from a family that is rolling around in the dough. She wants better for herself, but she isn’t sure how she’s going to get there. Of course, her straight As and status as the captain of the Cheerios aren’t hurting her chances, but if her mother was high school valedictorian and graduated from Yale with honors and _still_ couldn’t make it, Kitty isn’t sure how she can possibly make fate turn out any differently.

“You’re not even paying attention to me, are you?” Quinn sighs, pulling Kitty out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, mom. Just trapping myself in a mental cocoon of idealism before I have to face the migraine-inducing, embarrassment-causing, reputation-ruining slushie that is going to be coming my way from being a member of _glee club_ ,” she replies, sighing dramatically in an attempt to guilt her mother out of having to be a part of this stupid club.

“Because you know that your father will walk around the house with that mopey, kicked-a-puppy look on his face for the next week if he doesn’t see your name on the sign up sheet. Do it for me, _please_?”

Ugh, why is her mother reminding her of who is the master guilt-tripper in their family right _now_? “Okay, fine. I’ll sign up for Glee club, but you have to do the choreography this year. It’s embarrassing to watch dad trying to bust a move. I don’t know how you married him,” Kitty scoffs, shaking her head. She doesn’t catch the self-depricating silence and the rueful look on her mother’s face, which should have told her that Quinn doesn’t know how she married Finn Hudson either.

Well, that’s not true. Quinn does know how she ended up marrying Finn Hudson, she just prefers not to think about it. Even after all this time, it still hurts too much. Eighteen years seems like enough time to get over total heartbreak, but a piece of her heart was taken. A piece that she will never get back.

Kitty, however, knows nothing about this, so the faces that her mother makes sometimes are just chalked up to being part of a mid-life crisis. Her mother _is_ forty-four, you know. Not that she looks it. The number of times that people say that they look like sisters gives her hope for her own beauty come mid-life. She needs the hope because her father is forty-five and his hair is already more salt than salt-and-pepper. Then again, she suspects that being married to Quinn Fabray is probably not an easy feat. It isn’t easy being Quinn’s daughter, so she is probably even more difficult on her husband. Sometimes (most of the time, actually), she feels sympathetic towards her father, but today he is making her sign up for New Directions, and she’s pretty sure that she’d rather kill herself.

Shutting her door a little harder than necessary after her mother has parked the car and she’s gotten her things, Kitty doesn’t even wait for her mother as she storms into school. This is _so_ unfair in so many ways. Yes, she’s a good singer and a good dancer, but her father couldn’t even get New Directions to go past _sectionals_ last year, what an embarrassment. Especially after she had to hear so many ridiculous stories about the time that her parents won Nationals. You’d think that her dad would know how to deliver the goods, but apparently not.

Katerina Wilde Hudson will never be used to the fact that she comes from a family of failures, even if everything about her life is a constant reminder of it. She tells the few people who _don’t_ assume that the popular girl always has plans that she goes by Kitty Wilde because it sounds like the name of EGOT world dominator, but the truth is that being Katerina Hudson kind of sucks. Actually, it _completely_ sucks, and that is something that she will never get used to.


End file.
